Natsu The Elemental Slayer
by EliteXWyvern
Summary: Natsu becomes the first elemental slayer. I know my summary sucks but until I can figure out were I am going with this story that's all
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu The Elemental King Dragon Slayer**

 **Discaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**  
 **This story is where natsu is a Elemental Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. This will take place before Acnologia get's controlled by Zeref.**

It is said that if you go all the way to the top of a mountain you will see 6 Dragons. These were no regular Dragons these were the Dragon kings and queen.

The first Dragon is Igneel the King of the fire dragons.

The next Dragon Metalicana he is the King of the iron dragons.

The third Dragon is Grandeeney she is the Queen of the sky dragons.

The fourth dragon is Weisslogia the King of the white/holy dragons.

The fith Dragon is Skiadrum the King of the shadow dragons.

The last is Acnologia the King of ALL dragons.

It is a rare site to see 6 Dragons in one spot but thier is a good reason for this and that is the Dragon Council. Igneel called them all to the meeting because he found something interesting. with all Dragons their they could start the meeting.

 **The reason i have called all of you here is because I have found a child** said " Igneel".

 **What is the reason for this Igneel** said"Acnologia".

 **Let me show you before you say anything else please** said "Igneel".

As Igneel showed the pink haired child the first thing that the dragons noticed was the extreme power radiating of him and his odd hair which is pink.

 **How does that child have the much power radiating off of him** said " Acnologia".

 **I dont know do any of you know how this could of happened** said" Igneel".

 **I might have an idea of that** said "Metalicana".

 **And what would that be** said "Acnologia".

 **If im right that power feels like Zerefs power** said "Metalicana"

 **If that is true then I think we should kill the kid before Zeref comes to find him** said "Acnologia".

 **I am not killing this kid Acnologia I think we should seal this power and train him in all of our Dragon Magic making this kid the first Elemental Dragon Slayer** said "Grandeeney".

 **I dont know I already have a child in mind to train** said" Weisslogia".

 **Same here** said"Skiadrum".

 **How long untill you meet these childern of yours** said"Igneel".

 **5 years at the least** said"Weisslogia".

 **Well I think we should still all train this child like Grandeeney said** said"Igneel".

 **This child would not only be a elemental dragon slayer but the king of all dragon slayers** said"Acnologia".

 **If we did this would the boys body be able to handle it** said"Acnologia".

 **We would have to put him though a hell of a training regiment so the he could** said "Igneel".

 **Well is everyone on board on this** said "Grandeeney".

All dragons nodded there heads yes. **Well while we wait we should seal this power** said"Acnologia". After they were done sealing his power the child woke up looking around at the Dragons. **What is your name child** said "Igneel".

M-M-My n-n-name is N-N-Natsu said" Natsu". **Do you know where your parents are child** said"Grandeeney". They died when my village was attack they said that they were Zeref worshipers and that they wanted me so I ran into the forest and thats the last thing i remember said "Natsu". **How would you like for us to take care of you** said"Igneel".

I would like that a lot and what are your names said "Natsu". **Well I am Igneel King of the fire dragons, The silver dragon is Metalicana king of the iron dragons, The white one is Grandeeney Queen of sky dragons, The other white dragon is Weisslogia King of light dragons, The one with pitch black scales is Skiadrum King of shadow dragons, And the black one with blue tribal marks is Acnologia King of all Dragons** said " Igneel".

Thank you all of you thank you and i have another question said "Natsu".

 **What is this question** said "Acnologia". I was wondering if you will help me learn magic so I dont have to watch people die in front of me ever again said" Natsu".

 **Yes we will you will be learning dragon slayer magic from all of use** said" Wesslogia"

So when do we start training asked" Natsu". **We will start tomorrow** said" Igneel".

 **Time Skip 10 years later.**

 **I need all dragons in the meeting room NOW** said "Igneel".

 **What is the meaning of this Igneel its to early for this** said "Metalicana".

 **Its about Acnologia Zeref has him under his control now and he coming after all of us** said "Igneel".

What do you mean Zeref got Acnologia said "Natsu".

 **Somehow Acnologia tried to kill Zeref but Zeref put Acnologia under his control and I dont know how long untill is over** said "Igneel"

 **So what do we do Igneel** asked"Metalicana"

 **We are going to hide in the childrens bodys for now and they can not know about any of this** said"Igneel"

After the dragons agreed to this the dragons left and it was only Igneel and Natsu.

 **Natsu your not going to like this but all Dragons have to go into hiding and you cant tell the other dragon slayers we are going into hiding into the ones that we taught to stop their dragonifcation** said"Igneel".

What about you Igneel you never taught any one asked "Natsu".

 **I am going to hide in your body if that is ok with you and i can talk to the other dragons and to you but they won't be about to tell them that please Natsu can you do that** asked "Igneel". Yes I can Igneel and lets do this so Acnologia can't find you says"Natsu".

 **Natsu I need you to take care of the other dragon slayers once they fall asleep the other dragons will bring them here and then we will hide** said "Igneel".

Ok Igneel where do I take them you know this will be the first place Acnologia will check said "Natsu".

 **Yes i know and i want you to take them to a guild called Fariy Tail their you will a family and a place to call home and their is something else that I have to tell you about this and that you are the alpha of the dragon slayers** said"Igneel".

What does that mean Igneel asked"Natsu".

 **They will only listen to you and you will have to tell that to the Guild Master of fairy tail so he understands because if anyone tries to tell them what to do then it will end badly if your not their** said "Igneel".

Ok I got it and I will only talk to you when I am alone so they won't figue it out said" Natsu".

 **OK well it looks like the other two dragon are showing up so lets get this done** said "Igneel"

What about the other two that are not here asked "Natsu".

 **They are not coming so you will only have to take on these two** said "Igneel".

OK and what is this lacrima and why does it only glow when I am next to it asked "Natsu".

 **I never even thought about this and that has the magic of my dead mate the Queen of Red Lightening thundra and I guess the Lacrima chose you do you except it** asked "Igneel".

Yes I do except it Igneel said"Natsu".

Then lay down and let me do the rest of the work said "Igneel".

As Natsu layed down and put the lacrima on his chest he could hear Igneel saying something loudly.

 **LACRIMA INFUSION** yelled "Ingeel".

You could see Red Lightening wraping around natsu untill he passed out.

 **(Time skip morning)**

As the dragon slayers woke up the next morning they saw that they were not in the same place before they went to bed. They were wondering where their parents are. After all three woke up Natsu stood at the edge of the moutain waiting for the other two and he heard they were on their way. As they made their way out Wendy and Gajeel saw Natsu standing their.

Your finally awake I see said "Natsu".

Who the hell are you Said "Gajeel".

Watch your mouth Gajeel I'm not going to hurt you and if you wandering how I know you and Wendy its becasue I am the Alpha here said"Natsu".

Wait your Natsu Dragneel then right asked "Wendy".

Yes I am Natsu and the reason that I do know you is because I trained with Metalicana and Grandeeney and Gajeel you are just like you dad please think before you act said "Natsu".

I will Natsu but what element do you use if I am ask asked "Gajeel".

I am an Elemental King Dragon Slayer said "Natsu"

So were are are parents asked "Wendy".

Sorry but I can't tell you that but I am left to take care of you and teach you more about you Slaying magic if you want said "Natsu".

They both nodded their heads in agreement. We are headed to a town called Magnolia which is a 3 week trip from here said "Natsu".

Ok then lets get go then said"Gajeel"

So a few rules before we go said "Natsu".

What rules are you talking about asked "Gajeel".

#1 do not go ahead of the group please, #2 If I tell you to hang back you better listen and the only time I will do that is if i sense the danger is to much so I will come up with a plan so we don't have to fight, and #3 If we get Separated I want you guys to find the closest town you can find and put your magic into these ( _hands them lacrimas_ ) it will tell me where you are as well as each other so if your close go to the closest to you and we will meet up their is a lot of dangers in these woods said "Natsu".

Ok lets get going said "Natsu".

as they start walking through the woods natsu sensed a lot of power coming from in the woods.

Ok guys we need to be careful i sense someone with almost as much magic as me said "Natsu"

How much it that asked "Gajeel".

Put it this way I have more magic than Metalicana if their was two of them said "Natsu".

Wow that is a lot of magic power said "Gajeel". Lets keep walking but stay close to me said"Natsu". Natsu could feel walking towards them.

Wendy, Gajeel hide behid a tree now said "Natsu"

Wendy and Gajeel hid and from in the trees as they watched a man in his 30s come into view. He was wearing black trench coat and wearing combat boots. As he looked up he saw Natsu.

Natsu was standing their insecpting the man that was in front of him.

Who are you asked "Natsu". My name is Gildartz said "Gildartz".

What are you doing in this forest asked "Natsu".

I am here on a mission from my guild said "Gildartz".

What guild is that if I may ask asked "Natsu".

I am from fairy tail said "Gildartz". Well thats the guild we are looking for said "Natsu".

Who is we I only see you standing their asked a confused "Gildartz".

Wendy and Gajeel you can come out now its safe said "Natsu".

Wendy and Gajeel jumped drown from the trees and leading on each side of Natsu.

Gildartz looked at the other two the jumped down and they didnt have the same magic power as Natsu but they had a lot for their age.

Wendy saw the prosetics of his arm and leg.

Sir may I asked how you lost your arm and leg asked "Wendy".

Gildartz looked at her shocked to say the least but he told them anyways.

After Gildartz told them a dragon did this and Wendy and Gajeel starting ask was it their dragon.

Gildartz looked a little overwelmded by this. **ENOUGH** yelled "Natsu".

They stoped that second and looked at Natsu he wasnt happy.

Gildartz what was the name of the dragon asked "Natsu".

I don't know its name but it was all black and had blue tribal marks all over why do you know this dragon asked "Gildartz".

Yes his name is Acnologia the Chaos dragon and king of all dragons said "Natsu".

And before you ask he was not like this if it wasnt for Zeref taking control over his mind said"Natsu".

What Zeref took controll of the King of all Dragons said"Gildartz".

Yes now can we walk with to fairy tail it would help to have someone almost as powerful as me just in case asked "Natsu".

Just one question what are you guys and why do they listen to you that much asked "Gildartz"

We are Dragon Slayers and I am the Alpha and King of all Dragon Slayers said "Natsu".

I need your help with something else to since I trust you when we get to fairy tail that if anyone tries to tell them what to do without me around will be very bad said "Natsu".

Why would it be very bad asked "Gildartz".

They only listen to me and if someone tries to tell them what to do lets just its going to be a fight to the death unless I am their said "Natsu".

Ok we will tell the master that and hopefully they will listen but I do have to warn you are 3 people that are in the guild that will try to and the is Mira, Erza, and Laxus said "Gildartz".

Well lets go we need to get to a train so we can go to fairy tail because I doubt you guys can make it all the way their said "Gildartz".

We are walking Dragon Slayers have motion sickness and being that I am a Elemental King Dragon Slayer its worse for me said "Natsu".

Ok we are walking then said "Gildartz".

 **(** _ **Time Skip to Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **PLEASE PREPARE FOR GILDARTZ SHIFT I REAPEAT PREPARE FOR GILDARTZ SHIFT**_

What is that about asked "Natsu".

My magic is very destructive and if I don't concentrate than I lose control of my magic and destory everything said"Gildartz".

Well this is better then trying to find the place in town said "Natsu".

I think so as well said"Gajeel".

As they headed to fairy tail they could see people making their way out of the guild and hear them talking. who are those people walking with Gildartz asked a redhead. I don't know but I beat their weak as hell hahahahha said a white haired girl. As they made it to the guild Gildartz could hear the two girls talking.

Mira, Erza I would be careful two of them are close to me and the other is stronger and has more magic then me so be careful said "Gildartz".

Bullshit Gildartz stop lying to use thats just out - she was interepted by a magic power overwelming masters level.

As they all fall down with the master and Gildartz barely standing Natsu released his power.

I think you take Gildartz warning Mirajane said "Natsu"

Master was the first to talk after what the hell just happened Gildartz asked "Master".

Like I told mira and erza be careful that boy (pointing to Natsu) has more then me and you said "Gildartz".

How is that possible when hes that young asked "Master".

Natsu please tell them who you guys are so they understand said "Gildartz"

Hey Gildartz why did you lie to me when I asked if their were any dragon slayers in the guild I can smell him so where is he asked "Natsu".

I don't know what your talking about Natsu I promise said "Gildartz".

Fine maybe you don't know but if I fine out you lied about it I will beat you to a bloody pulp said "Natsu".

Master what is he talking about do we have a dragon slayer in the guild that I don't know about asked "Gildartz".

Yes their is a dragon slayer in this guild and that is my grandson Laxus said "Master".

Where is he I need to talk to him said "Natsu".

 **LAXUS GET DOWN HERE NOW** yelled "Master"

Natsu was watching as a boy with blonde hair and had headphones on and a fur jacket.

What do you want old man said "Laxus".

This boy wants to talk to you in private said "Master".

Wendy Gajeel stay here with Gildartz while I talk to Laxus said "Natsu".

They instaly went to Gildartz while Natsu and Laxus left headed towards the woods.

Laxus I want to ask you how many people know that your a dragon slayer asked "Natsu".

Just you Gramps and now Gildartz why asked "Laxus".

Ok good have you heard of a dragon called Acnologia asked "Natsu".

Yes, who hasn't, he has done a lot of stuff these last 2 years to make himself feared in a lot of people why said "Laxus".

Acnologia is one of the dragons that taught me and I can tell that you had a Lacrima placed in you said "Natsu".

 **PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY FOR IT**


	2. Chapter 2

**NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING DRAGON SLAYER**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the story and I hope you guys like it so far I will happy to get reviews of any kind**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS HIRO MASHIMA OWNS**

 **EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

The next morning the dragon slayers woke up they saw that they were not in the same place before they went to bed. They were wondering where their parents are.

After all three woke up Natsu stood at the edge of the moutain waiting for the other two and he heard they were on their way. As they made their way out Wendy and Gajeel saw Natsu standing their.

Your finally awake I see said "Natsu".

Who the hell are you Said "Gajeel".

Watch your mouth Gajeel I'm not going to hurt you and if you wandering how I know you and Wendy its becasue I am the King of Dragon Slayers said"Natsu".

Wait your Natsu Dragneel then right asked "Wendy".

Yes I am Natsu and the reason that I do know you is because I trained with Metalicana and Grandeeney and Gajeel you are just like you dad please think before you act said "Natsu".

I will Natsu but what element do you use if I am ask asked "Gajeel".

I am an Elemental King Dragon Slayer said "Natsu"

So were are are parents asked "Wendy".

Sorry but I can't tell you that but I am left to take care of you and teach you more about you Slaying magic if you want said "Natsu".

They both nodded their heads in agreement. We are headed to a town called Magnolia which is a 3 week trip from here said "Natsu".

Ok then lets get going then said"Gajeel"

So a few rules before we go said "Natsu".

What rules are you talking about asked "Gajeel".

#1 do not go ahead of the group please, #2 If I tell you to hang back you better listen and the only time I will do that is if i sense the danger is to much so I will come up with a plan so we don't have to fight, and #3 If we get Separated I want you guys to find the closest town you can find and put your magic into these ( _hands them lacrimas_ ) it will tell me where you are as well as each other so if your close go to the closest to you and we will meet up their is a lot of dangers in these woods said "Natsu".

Ok lets get going said "Natsu".

as they start walking through the woods natsu sensed a lot of power coming from in the woods.

Ok guys we need to be careful i sense someone with almost as much magic as me said "Natsu"

How much it that asked "Gajeel".

Put it this way I have more magic than Metalicana if their was two of them said "Natsu".

Wow that is a lot of magic power my king said "Gajeel". Its just Natsu said "Natsu".

Lets keep walking but stay close to me said"Natsu". Natsu could feel the power coming towards them.

Wendy, Gajeel hide behid a tree now said "Natsu"

Wendy and Gajeel hid in the trees as they watched a man in his 30s come into view. He was wearing black trench coat and wearing combat boots.

As he looked up he saw Natsu.

Natsu was standing their insecpting the man that was in front of him.

Who are you asked "Natsu". My name is Gildartz said "Gildartz".

What are you doing in this forest asked "Natsu".

I am here on a mission from my guild said "Gildartz".

What guild is that if I may ask asked "Natsu".

I am from fairy tail said "Gildartz". Well thats the guild we are looking for said "Natsu".

Who is we I only see you standing their asked a confused "Gildartz".

Wendy and Gajeel you can come out now its safe said "Natsu".

Wendy and Gajeel jumped drown from the trees and landing on each side of Natsu.

Gildartz looked at the other two the jumped down and they didnt have the same magic power as Natsu but they had a lot for their age.

Wendy saw the prosetics of his arm and leg.

Sir may I asked how you lost your arm and leg asked "Wendy".

Gildartz looked at her shocked to say the least but he told them anyways.

After Gildartz told them a dragon did this and Wendy and Gajeel starting ask was it their dragon.

Gildartz looked a little overwelmded by this. **ENOUGH** yelled "Natsu".

They stoped that second and looked at Natsu wasnt happy.

Gildartz what was the name of the dragon asked "Natsu".

I don't know its name but it was black and had blue tribal marks all over why do you know this dragon asked "Gildartz".

Yes his name is Acnologia the Chaos dragon and king of all dragons said "Natsu".

And before you ask he was not always like this, if it wasnt for Zeref taking control over his mind said"Natsu".

What Zeref took controll of the King of all Dragons said"Gildartz".

Yes, now can we walk with to fairy tail it would help to have someone almost as powerful as me just in case asked "Natsu".

Just one question what are you guys and why do they listen to you that much asked "Gildartz"

We are Dragon Slayers and I am the King of all Dragon Slayers said "Natsu".

I need your help with something else to since I trust you when we get to fairy tail that if anyone tries to tell them what to do without me around will be very bad said "Natsu".

Why would it be very bad asked "Gildartz".

They only listen to me and if someone tries to tell them what to do lets just say its going to be a fight to the death unless I am their said "Natsu".

Ok we will tell the master that and hopefully they will listen but I do have to warn you are 3 people that are in the guild that will try to and the is Mira, Erza, and Laxus said "Gildartz".

Well lets go we need to get to a train so we can go to fairy tail because I doubt you guys can make it all the way their said "Gildartz".

We are walking, Dragon Slayers have motion sickness and being that I am a Elemental King Dragon Slayer its worse for me said "Natsu".

Ok, we are walking then said "Gildartz".

 **(** _ **Time Skip to Fairy Tail)**_

 _ **PLEASE PREPARE FOR GILDARTZ SHIFT I REAPEAT PREPARE FOR GILDARTZ SHIFT**_

What is this about asked "Natsu".

My magic is very destructive, if I don't concentrate and lose control of my magic it destory's everything said"Gildartz".

Well this is better then trying to find the place in town said "Natsu".

I think so as well said"Gajeel".

As they headed to fairy tail they could see people making their way out of the guild and hear them talking. who are those people walking with Gildartz asked a redhead. I don't know but I bet their weak as hell hahahaha said a white haired girl. As they made it to the guild Gildartz could hear the two girls talking.

Mira, Erza I would be careful, two of them are close to me and the other is stronger and has more magic then me so be careful said "Gildartz".

Bullshit, Gildartz stop lying to us thats just out - she was interepted by a magic power overwelming masters level.

As they all fall down with the master and Gildartz barely standing Natsu released his power.

I think you take Gildartz warning Mirajane said "Natsu"

Master was the first to talk after. What the hell just happened Gildartz asked "Master".

Like I told mira and erza be careful that boy (pointing to Natsu) has more magic power then me and you said "Gildartz".

How is that possible when hes that young asked "Master".

Natsu please tell them who you guys are so they understand said "Gildartz".

Sure all three of us are first gen Dragon slayer with me being the Elemental King said "Natsu".

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Guildartz, and the Master of fairy tail went to masters office.

Hey Gildartz, **why did you lie to me when I asked if their were any dragon slayers in the guild I can smell him so where is he** asked "Natsu".

I don't know what your talking about Natsu I promise said "Gildartz".

Fine maybe you don't know but if I fine out you lied about it I will beat you into a bloody pulp said "Natsu".

Master what is he talking about do we have a dragon slayer in the guild that I don't know about asked "Gildartz".

Yes their is a dragon slayer in this guild and that is my grandson Laxus said "Master".

Where is he I need to talk to him said "Natsu".

 **LAXUS MY OFFICE NOW** yelled "Master"

Natsu was watching a boy with blonde hair and had headphones on and a fur jacket come into the office.

What do you want old man said "Laxus".

This boy wants to talk to you he knows your a dragon slayer said "Master".

Wendy Gajeel stay here with Gildartz while I talk to Laxus said "Natsu".

They instaly went to Gildartz while Natsu and Laxus left headed towards the woods.

Laxus I want to ask you how many people know that your a dragon slayer asked "Natsu".

Just you, Gramps, now Gildartz, and the two kids, why asked "Laxus".

Ok good, have you heard of a dragon called Acnologia asked "Natsu".

Yes, who hasn't, he has done a lot of stuff these last 2 years to make himself feared in a lot of people, why said "Laxus".

Acnologia is one of the dragons that taught me and I can tell that you had a Lacrima placed in you said "Natsu".

How many dragons taught you their magic asked "Laxus".

6 total dragons taught me, and that is fire, sky, iron, shadow, chaos, and light said "Natsu".

Wow thats a lot said "Laxus".

I also know lightening dragon said"Natsu".

So you had a Laccrima implanted in you as well asked"Laxus".

Yes and it was the Queen of red lightening, that I got so that would mean I am the king of Lightenig dragon Slayers said "Natsu".

So your my king then I will fellow you now, witch is what I needed because I have planing on taking over the guild by force but I don't want to but everyone in the guild except Master and Gildartz are weak said "Laxus".

Well I won't let you do it because I will help you said"Laxus".

I will need your help training Wendy she only knows her roar because of what happened and the dragons had to leave and I will need your help with my lightening said"Laxus".

When you said red lightening, what is the difference between regular and red lightening asked "Laxus".

Good question really, I don't know yet, lets find out asked "Natsu".

They both light them self in lightening, Natsu's lightening is overpowering Laxus's lightening.

So mine is more potant then yours and powerful said "Laxus".

Yes it is said "Laxus".

Well lets get back so I can join the guild and how much do the jobs pay asked "Natsu".

OK, and the jobs very between and I can bring you guys on missions with me which are S-Class they pay higher said"Laxus".

Do you want anyone to know that you a dragon slayer or no asked"Natsu".

I don't care if they do or not I don't talk to most of them anyways said "Laxus".

 _ **(time skip back to the guild)**_

Wendy and Gajeel come here please said"Natsu".

Yes my king what can we do for you asked "Gajeel".

Gajeel its just Natsu said "Natsu".

Sorry but I can't do that my king said "Gajeel".

Fine, since I can't stop you go ahead but I feel like this is going to end bad said "Natsu".

Laxus come meet Wendy and Gajeel said "Natsu".

Hey, I am Laxus Dryer Lightening Dragon Slayer 2nd generation dragon slayer said "Laxus".

After they said hi Master came up to them.

So Laxus you told them that your a dragon slayer asked "Master".

Yes and this is my King said"Laxus".

Did Gildartz tell you what I told him asked "Natsu".

Yes, and that is going to be hard but all of you can go up to the second floor because I don't want a fight to happen said "Master".

It won't be a fight it would be a fight to the death said "Natsu".

Gildartz did not tell me it would be a fight to the death said "Master".

It would so they better be careful because if I am not with them well, you know what happens said "Natsu".

Their just lucky the other two are not here or that would be very bad because they like fighting said "Natsu".

What do you mean the other two asked "Master".

Their names are Sting and Rogue light and shadow dragon slayers said "Natsu".

As he said that he smelt Sting and Rogue.

Oh god no said "Natsu".

Master you might want to tell everyone to get away from the doors we have trouble already the two slayers that I said are here said "Natsu".

 **EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE DOORS NOW** said "Master".

As everyone moved away from the doors Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel moved in front of the doors.

Gajeel put up sheilds said "Natsu".

Yes my king, **Iron Dragon Sheild** said "Gajeel".

As soon as the sheilds are up the doors blew up with a bright light.

Sting, Rogue what is the meaning of this asked "Natsu".

We are here to kill you and then we will be the kings of dragon slayers said "Sting".

That is not going to happen, their are 4 dragon slayers here said"Natsu".

I don't care and I only see 3 Dragon Slayers here, where is the fouth said "Sting".

Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel, and me thats 4 said"Natsu".

Anyways you can't hurt me and you know that so that means your after Wendy and Gajeel said"Natsu".

Yes that is true but I know something that can hurt you and he is on his way here now and that's Acnologia said"Sting".

Your working for Zeref then am I correct said"Natsu".

Yes we are said"Rogue".

 **I NEED EVERYONE TO EVACUATE THE TOWN NOW** yelled "Natsu".

Once the town was evacuated Sting and Rogue left have fun.

Wendy Gajeel make sure their is no one in this town now said "Natsu".

Yes my king said "Gajeel and Wendy".

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**.

So Acnologia do you know who I am said "Natsu".

Yes I do, my next dinner said"Acnologia".

No your my father Zeref has control of your mind please snap out of it begged "Natsu".

I have never trained a human said "Acnologia".

Zeref I know your watching come out now said "Natsu".

A shadow appears and Zeref walk's out of the shadows towards Natsu and Acnologia.

Why are you controlling Acnologia asked "Natsu".

Why not he can destroy the world for me said "Zeref".

Master now use fairy law yelled "Natsu".

 **FAIRY LAW** yelled "Master".

The magic that Zeref used to control Acnologia was gone and Zeref dissapeared.

Acnologia is it the real you now asked "Natsu".

Yes son I am back said "Acnologia".

Thank god I thought you were going to kill everyone said "Natsu".

Acnologia can you turn into human form before people start showing up asked "Natsu".

Yes but, your going to have to shoot me with your chaos roar im almost out of power said "Acnologia".

 **CHAOS DRAGONS ROARRRRR** yelled "Natsu".

In a bright light Acnologia went into human form.

Now all other dragons can come out now said "Natsu".

Master you can tell everyone its safe to come back said "Natsu".

Ok, I will go tell them said "Master".

I am going home to go to bed now said "Nastsu".


	3. Chapter 3

**NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING DRAGON SLAYER**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the story and I hope you guys like it so far I will happy to get reviews of any kind**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS HIRO MASHIMA OWNS**

 **EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

 **(NATSU'S MIND SCAPE)**

Igneel Acnologia is not in control of Zeref anymore said "Natsu".

 **I feel like someone betrayed us** asked"Igneel".

Sting and Rogue are working for Zeref said "Natsu".

 **I should of known why their dragons weren't bringing them** said"Igneel".

Well its over for now but we need help, With Zeref on the move so is Tartaros and we need help I have a feeling that they are plaining something that we don't know about said "Natsu **".**

 **So you want us to come out now** asked "Igneel".

One at a time with you last becasue you can tell the other dragons and I don't know if we should release Skiadrum and Wesslogia said "Natsu".

If we let them out they might come after me said"Natsu".

 **Yes they would but on the other hand Wesslogia can't hurt you but Skiadrum can because he can hide in the shadows** said "Igneel".

I do have Acnologia with me now and he can take care of Skiadrum though right asked"Natsu".

 **Yes he could he's stronger than all of us** said "Igneel".

Ok I will let you know I am going to talk to Acnologia and see what he says said "Natsu".

 **Ok let me know** said"Igneel".

 **(OUTSIDE OF NATSU MIND)**

Acnologia I need to talk to you in private please said "Natsu".

Natsu and Acnologia go to the woods to talk.

Skiadrum and Wesslogia betrayed us and sent their slayers to work with Zeref said "Natsu".

 **I figured as much** said "Acnologia".

They are traped in side their slayers body untill igneel lets them out and I just talked to Igneel what do you think we should do about them said "Natsu".

 **Let them free and see what happens but I think I already know what is going to happen** said "Acnologia".

Skiadrum and Wesslogia and their slayer are going to come after us said "Natsu".

 **Wesslogia can kill me and Skiadrum can hide in shadows so he could get us from surprise** said"Acnologia".

I know I can take care of Wesslogia said "Natsu".

Do you know of any other dragons that will help us asked "Natsu".

 **Yes I do and their not that far if I go into dragon form but they might think I am still controlled by Zeref** said "Acnologia".

I have 3 Slayers that will follow me to the end so we can do this because I don't know if Skiadrum and Wesslogia have dragons that will help them said"Natsu".

 **I know well lets get the slayer and we will go talk to the dragons** said "Acnologia".

Ok just let me tell Igneel this said "Natsu".

After that Natsu layed down to talk to igneel.

( **TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS LATER)**

Their were now 20 Dragons in human form in magnolia to help against Zeref and his army.

So master do you want me to anounce what is going on asked "Natsu".

Yes you should said "Master".

 **EVERYONE LISTEN UP** yelled "Natsu".

Everyone looks at Natsu.

As you know I just got back from my 2 month trip looking for dragons to help us in the demon war with Tartaros and Zeref Myself and Acnologia have found 20 Dragons that are willing to help us but with that said this is going to be a hard battle because of the Dragons on the other side but I know we will prevail because this is fairy tail and we never give up yelled "Natsu".

You could hear cheering on the other side of Magnolia coming from the Fairy tail building.

Mavis come here I have a question for you said "Natsu".

Yes Natsu what can I do for you asked "Mavis".

When I was taking to Zeref last time he said something of Fairy Tails light said "Natsu".

Oh no this not good at all said "Mavis".

Well its here isn't asked "Natsu".

Yes it is and that is why the fight is in Tartaros so he can come when no one is here said "Mavis".

Is their a way to move it asked "Natsu".

Yes but I don't who has enough power to handle it said "Mavis".

I can Mavis said "Natsu".

Are you sure Natsu that you can hold this power asked "Mavis".

Acnologia the seals that are on wont break will they asked "Natsu".

 **It depends on what power your talking about** said "Acnologia".

Mavis they can't see you can they asked "Natsu".

No they can't not unless they have the guild mark on them said "Mavis".

Do you guys want to become fairy tail members(looking at the dragons in human form) asked "Natsu".

They all said yes.

Master what do you say to adding 21 more members to the family asked "Natsu".

Hell Yeah said "Master".

After they all got their marks they could finally see Mavis.

Acnologia why are the seals hiding asked "Natsu".

 **They are holding a lot of your power but I can take them off now your body can handle all the power** said "Acnologia".

Ok release the seals then said "Natsu".

 **All you have to say if full release** said "Acnologia".

 **FULL RELEASE** yelled "Nastu".

Natsus power tripled and now as strong as Acnologia.

Wow I like this said "Natsu".

 **Just be careful that is a lot of power in you and might get more you could go up against a god its self** said "Acnologia".

Wow that is awesome but I do have to be careful and Mavis lets do this and we can just seal the power said "Natsu".

Ok lets go Mackrov and Acnologia I will need your helping sealing all this power said "Mavis.

Mavis, Master, Acnologia, and Natsu went in to the basement to transfer the magic and Natsu passed out.

 **(NATSU'S MIND SCAPE)**

Igneel release all dragons and come to magnolia its time said "Natsu".

 **Ok we will be their in 4 mins** said "Igneel".

Make sure your in human form before you get to the town said "Natsu".

 **Will do my son see you in 4 minutes** said "Igneel".

OK said "Natsu".

( **OUTSIDE OF NATSU'S MIND SCAPE)**

Acnologia 3 dragons are on their way said "Natsu".

 **And who are these 3 dragons** asked Acnologia".

Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana said "Natsu".

 **Ok we better get up their then to greet them** said "Acnologia".

Lets go said "Natsu".

As they get up their they see Master and Mavis talking.

Ok everyone we have 3 more dragons on their way here and they are friendly said "Natsu".

 **And who are are these 3 Dragons boy** asked "one of the human dragons".

And who are you to call me boy asked "Natsu".

 **My name is Atlas Flame the Hell-Fire dragon** said "Atlas".

Atlas you the brother of Igneel correct asked "Natsu".

 **Yes I am boy, now tell me who they are** said "Atlas".

 **Watch your tone to my son** Atlas "came a voice behind Atlas".

 **And who are you** asked "Atlas".

 **I am your brother Fire Dragon King Igneel and father of Natsu just like 6 other dragons** said "Igneel".

 **Brother I am sorry, and what do you mean 6 Igneel** asked"Atlas".

 **That boy is the Elemental King Dragon Slayer** said "Igneel".

 **What Elements does the boy know** asked "Atlas".

 **Fire, Iron, Sky, Chaos, Light, Shadow, and Lightening** said "Igneel".

 **That is seven you said 6** said "Atlas".

 **Natsu show him the seventh and see if he can guess who gave it to you** asked "Igeel".

Natsu walks outside with everyone following him.

 **RED LIGHTENING DRAGON ROAR** yelled "Natsu".

 **How is this possible she died in the war Igneel** said "Atlas".

 **I've had her Lacrima for a long time** said "Igneel".

 **I see I am sorry Natsu** said "Atlas".

Just don't do it again said "Natsu".

 **Igneel who are the other two dragons** asked "Atlas".

 **These two are Grandeeney and Metalicana** said "Igneel".

Mom is that really you asked "Wendy".

 **Yes daughter it is me** said "Grandeeney".

Dad you still look ugly as hell said "Gajeel".

 **What did you say I will beat you to a bloody pulp boy** said "Metalicana".

As he was about about to hit him someone grabbed hid arm.

I will not let you do the Metalicana said "Natsu".

 **Then I will plummel you then** said "Metalicana".

That won't happen either said "Natsu

 **Why is that boy** asked "Metalicana".

I give you hint look behind you said "Natsu".

Metalicana looked behind him and saw the death glares that Igneel and Acnologia staring at him.

 **Ok I won't do anything I would rather not die** said a nerves "Metalicana".

Now we are heading to tartaros now that Fairy Light can't be stolen said "Natsu".

 **All Dragons lets get out of town and get into Dragon Form** said "Acnologia".

Lets go we will ride on the Dragons their said "Natsu".

After they all got to the field the Dragons went into Dragon form and everyone climbed on a dragon.

 **LETS GO TO WAR** yelled "Acnologia".

( **TIME SKIP TO TARTAROS)**

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR.**

Acnologia, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, and Atlas Flame will stay here the rest of the dragon take out all the faces they will take away all of our magic away said "Natsu". As the dragons left you could see a lot of dragons sitting next to the Cube ( Tartaros base).

How many dragons can you see Acnologia asked "Natsu".

 **I don't know Natsu but it don't look good** said "Acnologia".

This is not good at all said "Natsu".

Igneel are their any dragons near here that will help us asked "Natsu".

 **I know a couple around here do you want to get them here all's it will take it a simple roar** said"Igneel.

Yes do it now we need as fast as possible said "Natsu".

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**.

After a couple of minutes 15 more dragons showed up to see what is going on.

 **Igneel why did you call is it a emergency** asked one dragon.

 **Yes we need help against Zeref and the dragons on his side** said "Igneel".

 **Acnologia will be agaisnt us, last time we talked you told us that Zeref was controling Acnologia** asked another dragon.

 **No Acnologia is with us now on our side again** said "Igneel".

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.**

 **What the hell that can't be is it said "Igneel".**

What Igneel asked "Natsu".

 **Thundra is that you** asked "Igneel".

 **Igneel I am here to help the gods have relised that this boy here is more powerfull than them and they want him to live so they gave me my life to back to help and if we win I can stay in the living to be with you** said "Thundra".

 **Natsu we want to help you will you allow the gods to help win the battle and destory Zeref** asked one of the gods.

Yes I will allow but if you turn of us I will end your life said "Natsu".

 **That is ok with me and I am the Zues King of the Gods and when this is done I want to train you** said "Zues".

I am ok with that and whats your power asked "Natsu".

 **I am the Ruler over Blue Lightening** said "Zues".

 **Ok lets win this war** yelled "Natsu".

Zues, Laxus lets unison raid our lightening said "Natsu".

 **UNISON RAID TRI-BEAM LIGHTENING ROAR** yelled all 3.

All you could see was blue, yellow, and red lightening toward the enemies.

Theirs Chapter 3 please review and let me know


	4. Chapter 4

**NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING DRAGON SLAYER**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the story and I hope you guys like it so far I will happy to get reviews of any kind**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS HIRO MASHIMA OWNS**

 **EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

 **LAST TIME ON NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING DRAGON SLAYER**

 _ **(That is ok with me and I am the Zues King of the Gods and when this is done I want to train you**_ _said "Zues"._

 _I am ok with that and whats your power asked "Natsu"._

 _ **I am the Ruler over Blue Lightening**_ _said "Zues"._

 _ **Ok lets win this war**_ _yelled "Natsu"._

 _Zues, Thundra lets unison raid our lightening said "Natsu"._

 _ **UNISON RAID TRI-BEAM LIGHTENING ROAR**_ _yelled all 3._

 _All you could see was blue, yellow, and red lightening toward the enemies.)_

As the beam came close to the cube, a dark energy stopped it.

The ones that stopped this was Zeref, Ankheram, and Hades.

Natsu, Zues, and Thundra started walking to the enemy.

As they got to the enemy they saw Zeref, Ankheram, and Hades walking as well.

(WITH NATSU AND ZEREF)

I think it's time for you're reign of terror to end Zeref said "Natsu".

I dont't think you can I am above you're power, so have fun trying said "Zeref".

Oh I don't think I know I am so lets do this said "Natsu".

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR** yelled "Natsu".

Dead Wave said"Zeref".

Multi-Dragons Canon said"Natsu".

That hurt you bastard said "Zeref".

Well try this one then **SECRET DRAGON'S SLAYER ART CHOAS DRAGON DEVASTATION'S BEAM** yelled "Natsu".

(As it hit Zeref it took Zeref's arm when he tried to dodge.)

That's it damn it I am out of here to get what I want said "Zeref".

You won't be getting fairy tail's light if that is what you're talking about "Natsu".

And why is that said "Zeref".

Do you really think I am stupid enough to leave it thier when everyone is here said "Natsu".

What are you talking about said "Zeref".

 **SEAL RELEASE** Yelled "Natsu".

So you have the power said "Zeref".

 **I WILL GIVE EVERYONE 3 SECONDS TO GIVE UP** Said "Natsu".

You don't know how to use it said "Zeref".

 **1** said "Natsu".

We are better said "Zeref".

 **2** said "Natsu".

You will never win Natsu said "Zeref".

 **3 FAIRY LAW** Yelled "Natsu".

(The seal that appeared was bigger then 3 football feild's)

 **THE WAR IS WON** Yelled "Natsu".

(As everyone got back to magnolia)

Now that we have one the war I have something I need to do said Zues follow me said "Natsu".

So what do you want to talk about about asked "Zeus".

Can I have someone come with me if she says yes asked "Natsu".

Yes you can and if you want I could train both of you said "Zues".

Ok let me see if she wants to said "Natsu".

Mira can you come here please said "Natsu".

What's up Natsu we are in their parting right now said "Mira".

I was wondering if you want to come with me and Zues and train to be a God slayer asked "Natsu".

Yes I do Natsu but why are you asking me instead of Lucy or Lisanna asked "Mira".

It's because I like you Mira and I want to be with you and that's it said "Natsu".

Ok and I hope you know you're about to brake a lot of hearts with this said "Mira".

I know but I only have feeling's for you since after we thought Lisanna died said "Natsu".

Ok lets go then said "Mira".

We leave tomorrow said "Natsu".

Well lets go party then said "Mira".

Now that I can do said "Natsu".

(As they were walking back into the guild you can see a lot of girls with mad face's and their magic ready)

Put you're magic away said "Natsu".

And why should we do that when we want you and we will just get rid of Mira said "Lucy".

You really think I will let you do that asked "Natsu".

You can't go up against all of us by yourself Natsu said "Lucy".

Now who said I am by myself asked "Natsu".

Then who is on you're side asked "Lucy".

Oh I don't know a couple God's and Dragon's said "Natsu".

Really you think Dragon's and God's will be on you're side asked "Lucy".

Look behind you and tell me said "Natsu".

(As they look behind then they see some pissed off dragon's, God's and Dragon Slayer's).

I don't care I have the Spirt King and all my spirt's on my side said "Lucy".

Let's go Mira, Zues if you could said "Natsu".

Ok Natsu lets go said "Zues".

( As they left all the Dragon's left with their slayer's)

Hey Mira when we get back we will create our own guild ok said "Natsu".

Ok that sounds like fun said "Mira".

(Time Skip 5 Years Later)

Now that you're done training I will send you back to Earthland said "Zues".

 **SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANT TO STOP RIGHT HERE SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT WAY I WANT THIS STORY TO TURN OUT LIKE**


	5. Chapter 5

**NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING SLAYER**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the story and I hope you guys like it so far I will happy to get reviews of any kind**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS HIRO MASHIMA OWNS**

 **EVERYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

 **LAST TIME ON NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING DRAGON SLAYER**

 **NATSU THE ELEMENTAL KING SLAYER**

 **( As they left all the Dragon's left with their slayer's**

 **Hey Mira when we get back we will create our own guild ok said "Natsu".**

 **Ok that sounds like fun said "Mira".**

 **(Time Skip 5 Years Later)**

 **Now that you're done training I will send you back to Earthland said "Zues".)**

So now that you are sending us back to earthland where will be teleported to because I don't want to go to Magnolia yet said "Natsu".

 **So where do you want to be transported to then** asked "Zeus".

I really don't know where to go because we want to start up our own guild so we need to find a town without a guild said "Natsu".

We could go to Tuly Village said "Mira".

That sounds like a good idea Mira so if you could Zues can you send us to Tuly Village asked "Natsu".

Ok well I will see you guys later and I hope to meet again someday and I would love to help you in anyway I can Natsu said "Zues".

Well considering Fairy Tail is probably still after us we might need help considering the spirt king might be on their side said "Natsu".

Ok you know how to get ahold of me said "Zeus".

Yes I do well lets go start our adventure Mira said "Natsu".

Now that we are here what should we call the Guild asked "Natsu".

The Flame Dragon said "Natsu".

What is the Emblem going to look like asked "Mira".

The Emblem is a dark red Dragon covered in Crimson Flames said "Natsu".

Awesome lets go talk to the mayor and see if we can build a guild here said "Mira".

Ok lets go said "Natsu".

(As they got to the Mayors and knocked on the door)

Please come in said the "Mayor".

Hi how are you two today said the "Mayor".

Good my name is Mira and this is Natsu said "Mira".

I remember you Natsu when you took out the Devon Family but then their was the collateral damage said the "Mayor".

Yes I remember that and I am still sorry about that said "Natsu".

Well what can I do for you two asked the "Mayor".

Well since you know him I don't know what you're going to say about this but we wanted to create our own guild here in you're town if that was ok with you asked "Mira".

Well this is a surpise I would love for you guys to have you're guild in my town and are their going to be any troubles with you old guild though having two of their stronger mages leaving asked the "Mayor".

We left our old guild 5 years ago and I am hoping not but I am hoping not but we didn't leave on good terms so I really can't say said "Natsu".

Well all I can say is that if their is try taking it outside of town said the "Mayor".

If it ok I would like to build on the outside of the town so the town won't get caught in it if they come to try to take us out like they tried to when we left said "Natsu".

Yes that would be best but not to far so people can get to you if we need you said the "Mayor".

Sounds good so we have to go to era and register our guild said "Natsu".

One more thing Natsu what is the guild name asked the "Mayor".

The Flame Dragon said "Natsu".

Ok well we will see you when you get back said the "Mayor".

Ok then Mira do you want to stay here while I go do this or no asked "Natsu".

I'll stay and find us a place to start building the guild said "Mira".

Ok well then I will see you when I get back then said "Natsu".

 **(Time skip to era)**

Hi, my name is sam and how can I help you today sir asked "Sam".

Hello, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I would like to Register my guild said "Natsu".

Ok right this way sir said "Sam".

Just fill this out and then the Magic Council would like to see you said "Sam".

( once natsu was done he was heading for the doors to see what the magic council wanted and knocked on the big doors)

Come in Mr. Dragneel said "one of the council members".

Hi, I was told you wanted to talk to me said "Natsu".

Yes we did Natsu said "Yajima".

Hello Mr. Yajima it's nice to see you again said "Natsu".

It's nice to see you to and we were just wondering what you were doing here in era said "Yajima".

I am here to register my guild in Tuly Village said "Natsu".

What happened to Fairy Tail because their still causing a lot of damage asked "Yajima".

5 years ago me and Mirajane left after they tried to kill me because I asked Mira to come with me to train under Zues the Lighnting god and the God to all gods said "Natsu".

Well how come we never heard about this from anybody asked "Yajima".

Well I don't know about them but me and mira have been in another dimension training said "Natsu".

Ok one more question from me what are you going to do now that you're back asked "Yajima".

Nothing just live my life and hope they don't come after me or mira but I have the God's and Dragon's on my side said "Natsu".

Ok no more questions from me said "Yajima".

Natsu we were wondering if you will join the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints asked "Gran Droma".

What rank am I asked "Natsu".

That depends on you because we just found out God Serena was working for the Alzerez empire said "Gran Droma".

Can I have number one asked "Natsu".

Do you think you could take on Wolfheim asked "Gran Droma".

Yes I do said "Natsu".

Well lets hold a battle then to see if you can and if you win you get first and if you lose then at least we will know what you're power is said "Gran Droma".

Ok just let me know here is my own Lacrima to get ahold of me I have one and Mira has one said "Natsu".

Ok we will get ahold of you soon then said "Gran Droma".

Thank you for taking this time out of you're day to talk to me said "Natsu".

You're welcome said "Gran Droma".

Is my guild appoved Gran Droma asked "Natsu".

Yes I appove you're guild Natsu hopefully you don't cause as much damage as Fairy Tail said "Gran Droma".

We will try Gran Droma and please don't tell Fairy Tail where we are located for now said "Natsu".

Of course Natsu we won't now we have other matters to discuss said "Gran Droma".

I know it's fairy tail and if you ever need help let me know said "Natsu".

Ok and you're right said "Gran Droma".

(Time Skip to the outside of Tuly Village)

Why is their flames and burning houses asked "Natsu".

Darius what is going on here asked "Natsu".

Fairy Tail did this said "Darius".

What were is Mira asked "Natsu".

In the forest fighting please help said "Darius".

I will don't worry said "Natsu".

Natsu started running towords the forest were he could hear the fighting going on.

 **What the hell are you doing here Fairy Tail** said "Natsu".

We are here to kill you guys said "Lucy".

Why is that asked "Natsu".

Because you took her instead of us and we were friends said "Lisanna".

I don't care now get out of my town said "Natsu".

So you made you're own guild we will destroy this whole town said "Lucy".

You think I will let you said "Natsu".

You can't defeat us without you're army said "Lucy".

You know what I am done with this Zues, Igneel, and Thundra come fouth said "Natsu".

(2 bolts of lightning and 1 swirl of flames apeared)

 **Yes Natsu how can we help you** asked "Zues".

Look behind you and you will know why I called you 3 said "Natsu".

Zues, Igneel, and Thundra turned around to see what the matter was and the Fairy tail guild was their with magic ready.

Gran Droma what are you doing here I thought you were going to call asked "Natsu".

Darius called us and told us what was going on said "Gran Droma".

So how do we settle this because I don't want to fight them but they attacked our village ready to kill said "Natsu".

Makarov step fouth please said "Gran Droma".

Gran Droma I am sorry but I will not step down because this brat took our beautiful barmade and I can't let that go said "Makarov".

This brat that you speak of out ranks you for the Ten Wizard Saints said "Gran Droma".

What do you mean I am 6th ranked Wizard Saint asked "Makarov".

Natsu Dragneel is the 1st Wizard saint and one of the Four Gods of Ishgar said "Gran Droma".

How I have more power then him said "Makarov".

You did 5 years ago said "Natsu".

Well find out then said "Makarov".

As they started to power up and then Natsu stopped.

Gran Droma shouldn't we go somewhere else because I even let out 40% of my power I could level this whole place and I don't want to do that said "Natsu".

Ok but where are we going to go asked "Gran Droma".

Zues can we go to the place were we trained asked "Natsu".

Yes we can but I can't take more than 4 people with me said "Zues".

Fine take me, Gran Droma, Makarov, and Mira said "Natsu".

Lets go said "Zues".

In another dimension Nassu and Makarov stood on each side of the field and started to power up.

once Natsu hit 40% moutains started to crumble and Makarov started to pass out.

How is this real asked "Makarov".

I was Trained by 6 Dragons had 1 Dragons Lacrima placed in me and Trained by the God of God's so you tell me said "Natsu".

Well I think I want to leave and go home said "Makarov".

Take you're guild with you and don't ever mess with my guild said "Natsu".

What is the name of you're guild so I know not to mess with it asked "Makarov".

The Flame Dragon said "Natsu".

Ok good-bye then Natsu said "Makarov".

If you need help then just ask I will help but if you're guild comes after mine then you better watch out because you're guild started it and tell Mavis I said hello said "Natsu".

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW IT IS GOING SO FAR IT HELPS A LOT THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **ELITE SIGNING OFF**


	6. Authors Note

**NATSU THE ELEMENTAL SLAYER**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Hi everyone I would like to thank the person that reviewed my story and mentioned that chapter 1 and chapter 2 are all most the same thing expect chapter 2 is long and has more to it. I am sorry that I just noticed this and I am going to try and fix that within a couple days thank you for pointing that out to me and hopefully I can get back to writing after that is fixed.**


	7. author update

Sorry everyone that reads and likes my story I haven't been able to date it. My computer is not working anymore and I'm on my tablet where I have to rewrite the whole story. Thank you for waiting and hopefully I can update the story soon. 


End file.
